memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
David Keith Anderson
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Roles = Background Actor Stand-in/Photo double | Characters = Armstrong; Ashmore; Multiple characters | image2 = TNG Main stand-ins Season 4.jpg | imagecap2 = Anderson with fellow TNG stand-ins in Season 4 }} David Keith Anderson is an actor and professional dancer who worked on the and spin-off television series for fourteen years. He was the stand-in and photo double for the regulars LeVar Burton, Tim Russ, and Anthony Montgomery and played several characters on screen, most prominently the recurring parts of Armstrong and Ashmore. According to the call sheet, Anderson was scheduled to appear in a corridor scene of the fourth season episode but was not filmed for the final episode. He was scheduled to sit at the conn in several scenes of the fifth season episode but was replaced by Christina Wegler Miles. His costume from the sixth season episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Also sold off on eBay was his "pilgrim costume" from the episode . , Frakes and Dorn on the set of ]] Anderson is an AFTRA and SAG member and received a Best Supporting Actor Award in 1991. He attended the Dekalb Community College and graduated as an associate in business in 1990. Among his television appearances are episodes of Murphy Brown (1988), General Hospital (1996), Kenan and Kel (2000), Days of Our Lives, In Living Color, Love and War, That's Life, Resurrection Blvd., Monk, and Dexter (2006, also as stand-in for Erik King, working with Pablo Soriano and Susie Stillwell). His film credits include the drama For Us the Living: The Medgar Evers Story (1983, with Paul Winfield and Thalmus Rasulala), the comedy Good Burger (1997, as a stunt performer with LaFaye Baker, Eugene Collier, Rusty McClennon, Johnny Martin, and Denney Pierce), the fantasy horror film Voodoo Moon (2005, with Jeffrey Combs and Frank Collison), the crime drama Fracture (2007, with Billy Burke, Bob Gunton, and Tom Virtue), and the short comedy Driving Under the Influence (2007, with Patrick Kerr). Also a professional dancer in various styles, he appeared in films such as I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988, with Bernie Casey, Clarence Williams III, Cullen Chambers, Wren T. Brown, and Tom Wright), The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990), The Nutty Professor (1996, with Julianne Christie and Athena Massey), and The Sweetest Thing (2002, with Cyia Batten). He is also teaching dance performances and coordinated many for episodes of Passions, Days of Our Lives, and Monk, as well as for the dancing group "Les Masquerade". More recently, Anderson worked on the television series Castle and on the horror thriller The Hive (2015, with Stephen Blackehart and stunt coordinator Todd Bryant). Star Trek appearances File:Enterprise-A bridge crewman 1.jpg|''Enterprise''-A crewman (uncredited) File:Armstrong, First Contact.jpg|Ensign Armstrong Star Trek: The Next Generation Recurring character (uncredited) File:Photo double Geordi, Ethics.jpg|Hand double for LeVar Burton (uncredited) File:Klingon pilgrim 1.jpg|Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) File:David Keith Anderson, Descent.jpg|Ohniaka III officer (uncredited) File:Ashmore, The killing game I.jpg|Ensign Ashmore Star Trek: Voyager Recurring character (uncredited) File:Ashmore and Nicoletti in sickbay.jpg|Biomimetic copy of Ashmore (uncredited) File:Enterprise launch guests 1.jpg|Human civilian (uncredited) File:Alien pilgrim 5.jpg|Alien pilgrim (uncredited) File:David Keith Anderson, Home.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:David Anderson, Tholian stand-in.jpg|Tholian pilot (CGI stand-in) (uncredited) File:Alien orpheus miner 1.jpg|Alien miner (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as Armstrong ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as Ashmore ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** Stand-in work * - stand-in for LeVar Burton ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * - stand-in for guest actors ** - stand-in for Cameron Arnett ** - stand-in for Ron Canada ** - stand-in for Sterling Macer, Jr. * - stand-in for Anthony Montgomery ** ** ** * - stand-in for guest actors ** - stand-in for Peter Henry Schroeder, Paul Sklar, Steve Lambert, Mike Watson, and John Fleck (splinter unit) ** - stand-in for Dawn Stern and Stephen Wozniak External links * * de:David Anderson es:David Keith Anderson nl:David Keith Anderson Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers Category:Stand-ins